Ai no Shūeki
by A Poet of Dreams and Fantasy
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was a beautiful and unfortunate boy who was sold to the highest bidder, which was the dangerous, sexy "Giotto" Primo. Giotto falls in love at first sight, but in order to keep him he pushes his ownership against Tsunayoshi in order for the boy to stay with him. A happy end?
1. Fading

This story is kind of Okane Gai Nai base. But, please, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Our next merchandise," the autioneer began as he presented the new product that he was slowly walking around that stood stiffy in place while trembles recked the body. He was completely bare, so now he was open for prying eyes. Chains locked him from moving anywhere and two men positioned at the door; the auctioneer studying his body with wild eyes; he was trapped. "is of a young, Japanese teenager boy. As you all can tell, he looks to be about fifteen years old." Through the shadowed windows, men sat in comfortable chairs, staring intensly at the product with intrest and lust. "Please, everyone, take a good look at his smooth, deliate, pale skin; his gorgeous, shimmering <strong>aeneous<strong> (Meaning: a shining bronze colour) hair. And let's not forget about his innocent eyes, too; so large and round; such a rich, caramel color like the glow of the sun, ravaged with dark, long eyelashes that would look beautiful when he fluttered his eyes. If you look more closely, your breath would be taken away; we truly believe this is a rare finding of human species over the years in the buisness. Of course, he is still a virgin; he has not been used yet." The man snapped his fingers and two bulky men that were blocking the doorway suddenly walked up and behind his still trembling form and roughly grabbed him, causing him to gasp out in alarm.

"Allow us to provide to you a demonstration on this product before we begin on the bidding," the auctioneer declared to his audience and they watched in fascination and with eagerness.

With the fearing boy that was in the grasp of the two bulky men, one man spread his legs open and grabbed hold of his small member in between his legs and began to stroke at a slow pace that was slowly building up in speed, causing the beautiful moan from the boys parted lips to echo throughout the room, and throughout the bidders ears. The other began to lick his hardening nipple and used his free hands to tease at the other one and to massage his butt. His knees felt like jelly and so he sank to the floor, legs force to be spread out even wider. Some groaned in approval as they watched this little movie preview live, listening to the boy gasping and moaning in pleasure as the men touched him, while others licked their lips in anticipation, the bulges in their pants almost becoming unbearable to them and they needed their release. Some even began to unbutton their pants and stroke themselves, like they were watching porn. All it took was one, single moan to escape those delicious lips of his to change their dicks into hard-and-strong rocks.

Oh yes, this boy was good. _Very good_, indeed.

The boy continuesly moaned while the men touched his very sensitive body, a large crimson blush fluttering onto his face and his half-lidded eyes shimmering with fresh tears. He was so close to cumming and the strokes became more faster.

"As you can tell, his body is very sensitive when it comes to touching him, so when purchasing this product from us, getting him in the mood isn't a difficult task at hand. Go ahead; give the crowd what they want, you two," the auctioneer said in the anticipation of seeing this boy loose himself in the pleasure. With only a few more strokes and licks on the small body sent the boy in overload as he gave out a strangled moan and, before cumming all over the floor, the man that was holding his weeping member positioned it so that the tip was facing him. He came all over himself, and a lot came out. He panted and gasped for the loss of breath, body trembling greatly from the intense pleasure that overtook his body. His face was dripping with his semen and some even got in his mouth. Tears were running down his face, some mixing in with the semen and he wanted nothing more than to leave this horrid place.

The two men released him, though he did notice the bulges in their pants and his eyes showed fear as his trembling increased. The two men had that glint in their eye, that glint that meant that they wanted to fuck his ass so bad, but they growled in annoyance and defeat and took their places back by the door. They kept staring at his body and the boy looked away from the two. "Our apologizes for dirtying the product; we could not afford to have a _mess_ on the floor." Oh, the bidders did _not_ mind that at all.

"Now then," the auctioneer declared. "The bid will start at fifty-five million." There were lots of shouts on different buying prices. "Sixty million!"

"Sixty-three million!"

"Seventy million!"

He could not believe it. He was going to be sold off like some sort of toy! Why were there people like this in the world? They were treating him like he was nothing more than a prize to be recogned with. So, was this his life now?

He was going to be a whore for the person that buys him now.

His life was ruined.

"I heard a bidding of 2.3 billion. The bid is now at 2.3 million. Are there anybody else who would like to bid? No? Well then," the auctioneer said, about to raise a hand. Before he could do that, though, somebody with an alluring voice like silk called out, "2.6 billion. All in cash, as well." Everybody was silent, so was the boy. The voice came from the window right in front of them and the boy couldn't see who had bidded on him. Well, really, he coulsn't see anybody.

"_Dammit_, Primo," a gruff, angry voice swore loudly st the quiet man and the boy can conclude that this one was the one that had held the final bid on him before this _Primo_ guy bidded higher that he did. Lot's of yelling and shouting errupted in the room, anger replenishing the atmoshpere until the man, known as Primo, yelled out in a commanding tone, "Shut up, all of you, you're annoying." Surprise glances were given to the men at the door. They were so caught up in the moment that they forgot about the man that held so much blood on his hands?

"He's mine, not yours!"

"But I bidded higher than you, and the auctioneer was taking more bids before calling it a close," Primo said in a bored, matter-of-fact tone. This guy was tough, and he sounded dangerous as well. "T-that is true," the auctioneer said with a slightly stutter, sweat forming on his face, and rose his trembling hand up for slience. "I-if anyone has no more bids, then I declare Vongola Primo as the new owner of this product! A-and I suppose you have all of this in cash, correct?"

"Of course."

The boy, for some reason, could tell that Vongola Primo was staring at him, but he could not tell what he was feeling. His vision was blurry and he felt his eyelids grow heavier by the second until they no longer obeyed him and he passed out.


	2. The Neverending Dreams 001

_"A-ah, no–S-sto–ah~!" Tsunayoshi loudly moaned, body continuously trembling with perfect pleasure, as the man with beautiful golden locks that stood up in defiance just like his did slowly, but with aggravating heat that was like boiling lava in a volcano, licked at his left nipple with intense, proper care while stroking his small cock in between his legs at a good pace that was slowly building up pleasurable speed. An arm that could send rocks flying in the air was his soft pillow, the large hand rubbing his head soothingly with heated touches that made tears well up in his glazed, shimmering caramel eyes and spill down his flushed cheeks. He was completely disposed of all of his clothes that were supposed to protect him from burning, loving hands like these; without them, he felt so exposed to the world that it made his face flush with intense heat like the sun on its hottest days. _

_This time, though, the mans golden, narrow eyes that were, once filled up with coldness and lived with no emotions, filling up with such love and gentleness for him, staring at his skinny, pale body made hims entire body flush a light pink that glowed in the light._

_He felt even more shy than before, and he was pretty much the shiest person you will ever meet in your life._

_The man didn't listen to his pleas of desperation, the heat of his skilled fingers and the hotness of his expert tongue intensifying greatly and it left him seeing stars as his moans and gasps escaped his swollen, pink lips. Drool slowly slid down to his chin and he didn't try to make it stop, either. The pleasure was too great for coherent words; he was close to his edge._

_With struggle and a lot of will, his small, trembling;_ _quivering hands reached out to the man that was paying full and nonstop attention to his body_ _and grabbed a small, fist full of his hair_. _The man stopped his teasing on his nipple and looked up at the boy with love and concern, seeing how lost he was in this new sense of feeling. _Tears were streaming down the boys' gorgeous face_, but the large, hot hand that was grasping his small, slick cock_ _continued its stroking which made the boy whine and tug lightly on his hair._ _The man never stopped, seeming to get what the action was about, and he leaned down once more and played with the other nipple that was hard and never had any of his attention. _

_The boys moans echoed throughout the large room._

_"N-no! S-sto–Ah~I-I'll cum i-in your h-h-hand~! N-n-no~__E-enough, enough~! A-ah_–_"_

_With only a few more strokes with the hand that was skilled in pleasuring, the boys head shot back against the mans arm, body tensing up; the small hands in the mans hair tightening up until the knuckles turned white, and he gave out a sweet, strangled moan as he came all over the mans hand. _

_He stilled after his intense orgasm. _

_The boys shaky breaths seemed to mark territory on the man; the small jerks of his body after his great orgasm made the man want to take him again the reach another sweet climax; those swollen lips that were open slightly while small whimpers and gasps escaped them made him want to kiss this boy senseless._

_The boy himself made him want to fall in love with him even more.  
><em>

_The mans touches halted after time passed by for the both of them; he brought up his covered-in-cum hand to his lips and began to savor the taste of his love with each slow lick on his fingers with his tongue. Tsunayoshi noticed what he was doing and he looked away with a deep, crimson blush on his face, body still trembling from the previous climax; tears still streamed down his face. "You taste really delicious, Tsunayoshi-kun," The man said with a small, warm; loving but teasing smile and Tsunayoshi tightly closed his eyes from him. "D-d-don't s-say stuff l-like t-that," he whined and the man chuckled, kissing his flushed cheek. "I'm sorry; I couldn't help it."_

_Large, loving hands roamed his body slowly, enjoying the shudders and gasps emitting from the small boy. "N-no," Tsunayoshi begged, trying to push away the hands that continuously caressed his body as if he was glass and would break at any moment. A man like him doesn't savor his prey like this, only attacks with strict-like force that sends the Earth crumbling underneath their feet. _

_It was as if he was a God that people had to respect; a God that held dangerous power and authority. **Fearful** power that people envied and wanted with greed written on their horrid faces of demons._

_But . . . _

_. . . This God, this God that he was suppose to fear and bow down to against his will; this God that owned him and forced him to do things he never wishes to do, was holding him with love and warmth now; caressing him with heated touches; loving him with all of his heart and soul; whispering to him these love words, these beautiful love words, that sent incredible shivers down his spine like the icy, cold winds of Antarctica and made his whole body flush with embarrassment._

**_A God falling in love with a mortal? That wasn't heard off!_**

_"Tsunayoshi-kun," The man whispered to him gently, lips next to his ear. He shuddered at the warm heat of breath that made him burn like a thousand suns. It was weird, he could feel the mans love radiating off of him like the moon lighting your way through a dark path. It suddenly scared him. Him, this dangerous man known as the best with many connections, falling in love with a useless boy that couldn't do anything right and basically had no friends? _

_**Why?**  
><em>

_"I love you."_

_Yes, this man, this loving; caring; gentle man that made his heart beat faster than before, was the one that people really feared; respected; envied; looked up to._

This was the man that had bought him at the Auction House._  
><em>


End file.
